1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for a motor vehicle lock comprising an inlet for a latch pin, wherein the inlet has an entrance region and an end region with at least one damper element. The damper element is suitable for absorbing a contact force originating from the latch pin. In particular, the invention relates to a motor vehicle door lock with a locking mechanism comprising a catch, a pawl, and a latch pin (also called a locking bolt, a striker, etc.) that moves inwardly into a so-called inlet or that cooperates with the catch, and wherein said inlet or said seat comprise at least one such damper element.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Such motor vehicle door locks are generally known. The damper element has the task of receiving and holding the latch pin as it moves inward into an inlet, while minimizing noise, and finally the latch pin is held in a latched position. In general, the latch pin and the inlet move with respect to one another. The latch pin is usually secured to the motor vehicle body and the motor vehicle door (with the corresponding motor vehicle lock) is moved toward the latch pin. The inlet may possibly also have the function of leading the latch pin upon entry or exit into the inlet and to lift it into the correct position.
Such damper elements have been found particularly appropriate for reducing noise during the closing of motor vehicle locks. However, there remains a need to further improvements. In addition, it should be ensured that the latch pin in such motor vehicle locks is fixed securely against the inlet or the catch.